


cis people really suck, don’t they?

by transzoemurphy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gen, Trans Alana, Zoe is gay, alana is gay, connor bashing, down with cis, god i love them, jared is gay, let her make inappropriate jokes, nfsw implied at the end dshffhgfghd, shhh - Freeform, trans female character of colour, trans zoe, what nerds, yes Lin berry like Madeline berry and like Lin manuel. ur welcome, zoe is buddhist, zoe just wants attention wsdkjfgkjsfjk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzoemurphy/pseuds/transzoemurphy
Summary: Zoe’s brother is the worst kind of cis person





	cis people really suck, don’t they?

**Author's Note:**

> in this fic they’re like 15 or 16 & connor’s still alive so '-'
> 
> I pour my frustrations out into friendship bracelets and fanfic. sometimes at the same time. this is one of those times.

“Cis people really suck, don’t they?” Zoe commented idly.

“God, you’re so right, babe,” Alana responded immediately, leaning against her girlfriend and taking a long sip of her slushy.

“Every single cis person. Just. _Ugh_.”

“Dare I ask what Connor did this time?”

Zoe snorted. “You know me well. God, you aren’t gonna believe this one. So I’m at home, chilling, wearing, you know my blue skirt?”

“You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

“The short, light blue one with the stars?”

“Yeah, yeah, the hot one. Continue.”

Zoe giggled. “So I was wearing that, and my ‘trans is beautiful’ tank top, and my trans pride socks which — yeah, I’m wearing them now — and I’ve got my feet kicked up on the table, scrolling Insta and drinking iced tea. And I’ve been having a pretty good day. I went to Sephora and got makeup, and the man at the counter called me miss. It was a good time! So then Connor comes in. ‘Hey, man,’” she pitched her voice as high and nasally as it would go, mocking her brother. “‘What’s up, deadname?’ ‘That’s not my name,’ I said. ‘Sorry, I just forget sometimes,’ he says, to _me_ , a trans girl who’s been out for _four_ _years_ and is almost a year on estrogen. Like, Jesus _fuckin_ ’ Christ.”

“Zoe, you’re Buddhist.”

“ _Tu comprende_!”

“Yeah, yeah, I get what you mean.”

“So I was fucking fed up with his bullshit, right? Like, be as gay as you want. I don’t fucking care. I’m not straight either. But deadnaming someone is just a fucking mean thing to do, especially if you’re not a cishet either. Like? Is empathy that _fucking_ hard? Jesus Christ.”

Alana twisted her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair. “I’m sorry, babe. That sucks.”

“I hate him,” she huffed, taking another sip as the pretty cashier hopped the gate and approached their table. “You ladies need anything?” They asked.

“Emotional support?” Zoe suggested.

Alana laughed. “I think we’re good for now, thanks, though.”

“All right, you let me know if you need anything,” they said.

“Of course,”Alana smiled.

Zoe looked around, smiling. They were in the LesBean Café, a coffeeshop exclusively for LGBT+ people. People were wearing name tags and pronoun pins, couples and polyamorous groups were openly expressing their love, and people could look as queer as they wanted without backlash. It was really a wonderful place.

“Anyway, every single cis person sucks,” Zoe said.

The doorbell clanged obnoxiously and Jared Kleinman shoved the door open with his shoulder, eyes lighting up when he saw Zoe and her girlfriend. 

“MY FAVOURITE LESBIANS!” He greeted them, collapsing in the seat across from them and kicking his legs up onto Zoe’s lap.

“Every cis person _except for one_ sucks,” Zoe corrected herself.

“The love of my life,” Alana greeted. “How are you?”

“I’m gay, lasses, how are you?”

“Also gay,” Alana said.

“I’m a lesbian,” Zoe added.

“Never would’ve guessed,” Jared said, leaning back in his chair. “So what’s up?”

“I’m pissed at the cis,” Zoe said. “Wait, no, I’m Pissed at the Cis™.”

“Was it Connor?” Jared asked.

“You know me well.” Zoe huffed, leaning on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Fucker won’t stop deadnaming me. It’s exhausting.”

“That sucks,” Jared said. “I’m sorry.” He glanced up at the ceiling for a minute, tapping his tongue against his teeth. “I’ve forgotten the empathy words. But I’m doing a sympathize, if it helps? It’s gotta be hard for you.”

“Thanks,” Zoe said. “And don’t worry, I get you. We’re neurodivergent buddies.”

“Hell yeah we are.” Jared grinned, raising a hand and beckoning the waiter over. “Hey, Mx, could I get a cherry soda and some twizzlers, please?”

“‘Course, Jared, coming right up,” they said, smiling. 

“You know each other?” Alana asked.

“Yeah. We were in the same school for years, but they moved away and just moved back. Lin Berry?”

“Oh! I think I knew them!” Alana said. “Yeah, back when they presented as female. They look so much happier now.”

“Yeah, they do,” Jared said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ten as Lin came back.

“Here you go, my good sir,” they laughed, taking the ten and beginning to make change.

“Keep the change. Keep the goddamn change,” Jared said. 

“Wow, okay, Jesus,” Lin said, smiling. “You ladies like anything else?”

“Yeah, could I get a chocolate milkshake with a cherry on top?” Zoe asked, beaming.

“Sure, miss.”

“Could I get an Oreo milkshake with a cherry?” Alana asked.

“Sure thing! I'll be right back with those,” Lin said.

Alana began digging through her purse as Zoe grinned. “Hey. Hey, Alana.”

“Hm?”

“Guess what?”

Alana shrugged, still digging.

“Guess what I can do?”

“What can you do, Zoe,” Alana sighed, smiling at her girlfriend’s antics. 

“I can knot a cherry stem with my tongue.”

Alana’s hands stilled and her head jolted up. “Can you really?”

“Yeah, I’ll prove it in a minute.”

“Y’all need to stop,” Jared laughed, sipping his soda. “There are children present.”

“I _am_ the children,” Zoe said. “I _love_ my girlfriend.” She drew out the word _love_ for as long as possible, winking.

“Shut up,” Jared grinned.

Lin came back with the girls’ drinks and grinned. “Here you go, ladies and Jared.”

The girls echoed their _thank you_ s and smiled at Lin before Zoe grabbed the cherry out of her milkshake and tugged the stem off. She put it in her mouth and dropped the cherry back for a second, jaw working, before she grinned and spat it out, now knotted.

“Holy shit, babe,” Alana said, climbing over to Zoe’s side of the bench seat and kissing her.

Zoe waved a hand at Jared and broke off the kiss for just long enough to say “Jared, go away.”

“Y’all won’t do this for long,” Jared said. “Performance anxiety, or whatever.”

Zoe glanced and saw that he’d gotten his phone out and sighed, kissing her girlfriend again, tugging her fingers through Alana’s hair and pulling her girlfriend closer.

Maybe things would be okay. She was Zoe Murphy, after all. She had friends and a girlfriend who loved her.

Maybe it would all be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> zoe murphy is trans you cant change my mind


End file.
